


Beautiful

by akpoptrash1



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, domestic AU, french jihoon, i think, they aren't exactly married, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akpoptrash1/pseuds/akpoptrash1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is French, Seungcheol is Korean. They are dating and happy. </p>
<p>This is my first time writing smut so sorry if it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

(A/N: *Starred* words are in French)

"*Fight me, peasant*," Jihoon growled under his breath. He had almost been run over by a much taller man. The guy didn't even stop. If anything, he walked faster, as if plowing people gave him strength.

The streets of Seoul were busy. Always busy. Always moving. He had moved here from Paris, France not too long ago. It had to be 4 months by now. His accent wasn't going away, but at least now he was closer to his boyfriend of 2 years.

Seungcheol was a tall, handsome business man. He was in charge of a bunch of people and travelled often for his work. That was how he met Jihoon in Paris. An accidental meeting in a cafe when Seungcheol thought he had found someone who spoke Korean. Jihoon didn't at the time. But they both knew a little English and that was enough for him to get past the walls that Jihoon had built to keep a safe distance between what he really felt and what he had to be.

Jihoon signed up for Korean classes a week after that meeting. Seungcheol tried to learn French, he really did. But he never seemed to have the time. He was able to improve his English enough to convince Jihoon that long distance relationships weren't as bad as everyone said they were. They just needed work.

When Jihoon felt comfortable speaking Korean he moved to Korea to live with Seungcheol. He taught French to the few who wanted to learn and created music with and for underground artists. Because although Seungcheol's income was more than enough, he felt he had to contribute in some way.

His phone began to ring and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jihoonie. Where are you?"

"I am on my way home from the market. Where are you?"

"Still at work. But I'm leaving in an hour. Do you want me to pick up anything on my way home?"

Jihoon paused. "Can you repeat that?"

"I'm still at work. I'm leaving in an hour. Do you want me to pick up anything on my way home?"

"Um, could you get some takeout. You can pick from which restaurant."

"I thought you were going to make dinner tonight?"

"The market did not have the ingredients I need. I will see you soon?"

"Yeah. See you soon. Love you!"

"I love you, too."

Their apartment was a decent size for them. Seungcheol had wanted a bigger apartment so he could pour his affections onto his boyfriend, but all Jihoon wanted was a living space bigger than his old, leaky one in Paris. There was a kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, and two bedrooms. Exactly enough for them.

Jihoon sat back and turned on the tv. He never really watched tv because Seungcheol would always distract him in some way and he would get lost and confused. He watched the guy run through the city to get to the girl he loved before she left for America. Young love seemed to be portrayed as more confusing and heartbreaking than it actually was. Then again, Seungcheol was his first serious boyfriend.

The lock clicked and Jihoon turned to watch the door open and his boyfriend saunter in. "Hi Jihoonie."

"Hi mon chou." When Jihoon first used that term around Seungcheol, he had laughed at his boyfriend's confused face. But soon Seungcheol was laughing at the fact that "mon chou" translated to "my cabbage" and it seemed ridiculous to call someone that with a straight face.

"I have food. Come eat."

They talked about their days as they ate. Every weird moment. Every thing that made them happy. The rare moments they became mad or sad. The frustrating things. All the while their legs entwined under the table. Perhaps it was a bit of a side effect from their long distance relationship. They were always touching. Always letting the other know that yes, they really were there.

After dinner they sat in the living room. There was some old movie playing, but it quickly turned to background noise when Seungcheol began to press kisses into Jihoon's neck. Jihoon tilted his head so he had better access and closed his eyes. This felt nice. Gentle and sweet. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into his boyfriend's neck. "Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful."

Jihoon turned his head and captured his lips. They were soft, so soft. Just kissing him was magical. It quickly became heated and Seungcheol picked Jihoon up and carried him to their bedroom. Jihoon would never admit that he got a rush of excitement whenever his boyfriend showed how strong he was. 

He was set on the bed and Seungcheol straddled him, kissing him harder. Jihoon poked his bottom lip with his tongue and was granted access to the wonders of Seungcheol's mouth. The kiss was broken when he bent down to leave a mark on Jihoon's collarbone.

"*Fuck*."

Seungcheol took his time moving down Jihoon's body. He wasn't in any rush. They had all night. But as good as he was being made feel, Jihoon was getting impatient and raised his leg slightly to give Seungcheol friction. He groaned and got the hint.

He tugged Jihoon's clothes off and his own soon followed. He took a moment to just take in the beauty of his boyfriend. His pale skin, the rise and fall of his chest, the black hair that fell in his eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" He began to stroke Jihoon's cock at a slow, steady pace. He watched his breathing quicken and his eyes screw shut. "How did I manage to find someone so perfect? Some who belongs in the Louvre?"

Jihoon tried to buck his hips, but Seungcheol held them down with his hand. 

"No words can describe what you do to me. What I feel when I look at you."

"*Please, please, please, please*."

Seungcheol knew enough French to reach for the bottle that sat on their nightstand and lather his fingers. 

"*Shit*. You make me hot and cold. You make my life complete. You are beautiful and perfect. *I love you, I love you, I love you*."

Seuncheol rolled on a condom, fueled by the compliments. He lined his hips up and pressed in slowly. How many times had they done this and he was still so very careful not to hurt his boyfriend. He would push in slow, very slow. Even if Jihoon wanted it rough, it always started out slow enough to make a man crazy.

"Faster. More. Please. Seungcheol!"

They had known each other long enough to know each other's bodies inside and out. Long enough for Jihoon to know Seungcheol's strength was no laughing matter. That his toes were sensitive to light touches. That the best way to get him horny was to whisper exactly what you wanted him to do to you when you got home. Long enough for Seungcheol to know that Jihoon liked to be cuddled. That little smiles meant lots of happiness. Exactly where his prostate was.

So Seungcheol teased him. His thrusts were shallow, not quite hitting their mark. Jihoon glared at him and tried to push himself up and closer. But he was pinned down. His boyfriend grabbed his legs and pulled him as close as he could, pushing all the way in and hitting that magical spot. Jihoon's back arched off the bed and moaned loudly.

"Shit, your moans are the best thing I have ever heard."

"*Seungcheol, please. Just fuck me. Please*."

He set a fast pace that rocked the bed and made Jihoon's moans grow into near screams of pleasure. Every other thrust was hitting his prostate and a hand was stroking his cock in time with the thrusts. 

Jihoon came 6 thrusts before Seungcheol. They lay side by side on the bed, trying to catch their breath. Their hands found each other without hesitation.

"Can you pass me those tissues?" Jihoon asked. Seungcheol grabbed them from the nightstand and helped him clean up. They threw the tissues and condom away and jumped in the shower. It was nice having someone to scrub your back and sing off key with. 

After they changed their sheets, they got back in bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
